


A Switch in Perspectives

by Tairulz



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Earlier chapters to be re-written once the plot is complete, Mild Horror, Role Reversal, novelisation of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: What if Ib was the adult, and Garry was the child instead?[Transferred from my fanfiction.net account - same name]





	1. The Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as if i don't already have way to many anime fandoms to write for and keep up with… but NOOOOOO~ lets add horror RPG's while were at it! *Sigh*
> 
> This will basically be a novelisation of the game, but with Ib and Garry switching places. I'm using a combination of the fan fiction "Ib" by 'Your Sorceress Knight' (on ff.net) and Markiplier's lets play to basically be my guide.
> 
> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account (so no i didn't steal anything), but since i mostly write here on AO3 now, i decided to post the story here. After ages i've gotten back into the game, and i intend to get further then i did on ff.net. 
> 
> For those that read my Danganronpa stories, don't worry i will definitely continue those. But like i said i got back into Ib and i just _really_ wanted to do this :)
> 
> Enjoy the story :)

_In the early afternoon, under a grey sky…_

_Garry and his parents were on their way to an art gallery…_

_"Did you remember everything Garry?"_

_"Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday?"_

_"Keep it safe in you pocket, okay? Don't lose it!"_

A young boy of only nine years old walked into the museum with his parents. He had pale lavender hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a green tank top and his favourite navy tattered jacket. The jacket almost reached the floor, but he really liked the coat.

His mother, who he shared his unusual hair colour with, was examining her surroundings with a soft smile on her face.

"Well, we're here." she said, addressing her son. "This is your first time in an art gallery, right Garry? We're here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named 'Guertena'… and they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures and all kinds of other creations!" She gushed excitedly.

"I don't doubt that even you'll enjoy it, Garry."

His father turned to his mother and spoke. "Should we go to the reception desk?"

Garry may have shared his mothers hair, but he inherited his fathers bright blue eyes.

His mother, realising they had stopped by the entrance, blinked and quickly agreed with her husband.

"Ah, yes. Lets get some pamphlets as well."

With that the three walked up to the reception desk, where an elderly man was waiting. The boy's parents were talking to the old man, but Garry wasn't listening. He tugged on his mothers sleeve to get her attention, glad when she finally looked down at him. He looked at his mother silently, conveying a message with his eyes. Well eye, since his bangs fell long enough to cover one eye.

"Oh, you want to go on ahead? Really, Garry…" the boy just continued to stare at his mother with a hopeful expression.

Finally, she caved. "Oh all right. Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery okay? Don't make a ruckus!"

The woman gave her son a warm smile. "Not that there's any need to worry about you, i suppose… don't cause the other visitors any trouble now!"

And thus Garry walked off to explore the gallery, he started by going to the room on the right of the reception desk, and immediately came upon a notice on the wall.

"Welcome to the world of Guertena, we truly thank you for ?? today. We're currently holding an ?? for the great artist Weiss Guertena. We hope you deeply enjoy the art of the late Guertena, who's creations carry such mystery and beauty both."

No matter how hard Garry tried, he couldn't make out some of the words on the notice. Instead of getting upset, the small boy just shrugged and decided to go and look at some of the actual paintings.

'A Well Meaning ??' to him looked like an angry red lady yelling at a small blue boy playing a circle piano.

'?? of the Deep' looked pretty scary, Garry shuddered to think what would happen if he ever met a giant fish like one in the painting.

This continued for some time, a lot of the paintings had words he couldn't read, but most words he could read okay.

'The Hanged Man' looked pretty cool, but there was a older girl already there in front of it. She was pretty, with long brown hair, a long red skirt, and a long sleeved white top. Garry decided not to disturb her, and kept on walking, but the lady didn't seem to notice him as he passed.

He kept up with his exploration, until he came across a very large painting that seemed to take up an entire wall.

'?? World'

He couldn't read the first word, but he wasn't too worried. What did worry him was when the lights started to flicker on and off.

"What's going on?"


	2. Down through the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Garry has no idea what's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of this game, so I'm really enthusiastic about this story :)
> 
> I'm not sure what to do about 'save points', so when/if i have to i'll just put something in for now and if i need to i'll edit it later. Ideas are always welcome. :)
> 
> I'm still mostly going off of Markiplier's lets play, so i can get the sequence of events right.
> 
> Obviously, since Ib doesn't talk in the game (until those rare occasions where you get the choices to answer), so i had to add in some dialogue for kid Garry.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing, enjoy the story :)

Garry was getting nervous now, he didn't think the lights were supposed to go out in a massive gallery like this for no reason.

He walked around, trying to find someone to ask what was happening, but the only sounds the little boy could hear were his own breathing and his loud footsteps echoing. Unsettled by the sudden abandonment of the gallery, Garry quickly ran back down to where he remembered the reception desk was…

… but his parents weren't there.

Now he was really scared.

"Mom?!" He called. "Mom, dad?! Is anybody there?"

After a good few minutes of no responses, he ran for the door to go back outside, but he found that it wouldn't open. Now more worried then ever, he decided he had to try and find another way out, so off he went.

But then the strangest thing happened, as he passed a painting he had barely noticed earlier, he heard it.

_'Cough!'_

Garry jumped, startled. He went towards where he thought the noise came from, but all he found was a painting titled 'The Coughing Man'. It couldn't have been the painting, right? Even though it's title made it suspicious, it couldn't have possibly made that noise by itself… right?

When he found no answer, and the painting nor anything else made any further sound or movement, he decided to move on. He had just passed a window (that he couldn't see through upon checking), and as he walked away from it he heard a noise.

_'Bang! Bang! Bang!'_

A rapid succession of knocks came from the window, making the boy shriek in surprise. After a few seconds of nothing else happening, he set off again, still wondering what was going on.

As he made his rounds, he came back to the giant painting that seemed to take up the wall, '? World'. Only this time, something was different. Blue paint was leaking from behind the left side of the painting. He shrieked again as he heard several thumps behind him. When he turned around he saw letters on the floor, written in red paint.

'C O M E. - G.A.R.R.Y'

This was maybe the creepiest thing yet, how did whatever wrote the message know his name? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He turned back around again, only to find the blue paint had now changed into blue writing. Thankfully he could read all of the words.

'Come down below Garry, i'll show you someplace secret.'

He didn't like the sound of that. So he walked back to the front desk again, this time noticing the book that was open sitting on the desk surface. He didn't really know what it was for, but he reasoned that if something happened to him, people would at least know he was here, so he took the pen next to the book and wrote his name down.

Not sure where to go next, he once again set out to explore for a way out. But something has changed again. The painting that he first read as "?? of the Deep", the barrier around it seemed to have vanished. As he got closer, he saw blue footprints leading… into the painting? This just kept getting weirder.

For some reason unknown to him, Garry decided to put his own feet over the blue footprints, somewhere in the back of his small mind he found this odd that his feet were the same size as the blue prints. He felt drawn to the painting, the longer he looked, the more he could swear he was actually seeing the deep ocean, and the grey giant fish looked especially menacing with those sharp teeth. Had he been aware, he might have found it odd that he wasn't panicking, but for some reason he felt compelled to just step that bit closer. Then before he knew it, he was being sucked in, the last thing he heard before his eyes closed was a distant splash, unaware it was him.

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't quite sure where he was. He appeared to be standing in the middle of a blue hallway, with a blue door on either end. On either side of where he was standing were almost identical pictures, of what Garry thought looked like a rocky seashore. The only thing he could see different was the one of the left was red, and the one on the right was blue. The only difference between going left or right was that there was a small table was in front of one. He decided to see what was to the right.

As he got closer, he saw the vase on the table, which held a single blue rose. He didn't know why, but he had a gut feeling that this flower would be important somehow. So he gently took the rose, and placed it in his jacket pocket. He only counted three petals on the slightly wilted but still beautiful flower. What caught his attention next was a small notice on the wall next to the door.

'When the rose ??, so too will you ?? away.'

What did that mean? Did that mean the blue rose he had was somehow more important then he thought? Curiosity quickly banished that thought, as he now wanted to know what was behind that door.

Upon inspection, he found that he could move the table, and with a little heaving, he managed to move the small table away from the door.

When he got the door open, he found only a single room with the only exit being the door he just entered. On the far wall was the painting of a woman with her eyes closed. But the most disturbing thing, was that her hair appeared to be coming out of the painting. In front of the lady's painting was a small blue key, would he need this for the other door? Garry wasn't sure, so he decided to approach and quickly grabbed the key. He was creeped out when the lady in the painting opened her eyes. He quickly decided to leave the room before anything else could happen, could the lady talk? He didn't want to find out.

When he got back into the hallway, he noticed all of the letters on the wall had changed from blue to red, but he wasn't sure what they were spelling. When he was about halfway across the hall he stopped abruptly as more red letters appeared on the ground in front of him. These letters he could read.

T.H.I.E.F

Wait, thief? Was that referring to the rose or they key? Garry assumed the key, as the letters didn't make themselves known after he got the rose, so the key was the more likely option. As much as it made him nervous, he decided to keep the key, who knows when he would need it?

It turned out he would need it sooner then he thought. The blue door on the other end of the corridor didn't open when he turned the handle, so it must be locked. Before he opened the door he saw another notice beside the door.

_'You and the rose are ??. Know the weight of your own life.'_

Now he knew something was up with the rose he carried.

…But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two important questions before i end this chapter:
> 
> 1- When Mary eventually shows up, do you guys think i should keep her as a girl or change her gender? Cause i was thinking if Garry's the kid, maybe i should make Mary a boy to match? I dunno, all opinions are welcome on this matter
> 
> 2- I'm gonna write the 'Promise of Reunion' ending as the ending to my story, but do you guys want me to write out the other ending in extra chapters as well?
> 
> That's all for now, cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	3. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garry continues his bizarre adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got off my butt and started writing the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the story :)

Garry had used the blue key, and successfully passed through the door.

But this new room looked nothing like the hallway he just came from. Instead of blue, now everything in this new room was varying shades of green. There were two ways he cold go in this new room. Either go down the hallway straight infant of him, that eventually turned a right corner, or to his right, where bug paintings lined the walls. He decided to go right first.

To his right, there were four painting of various insects all in a row. A ladybug, a bee, a butterfly, and a spider. As he walked that way, he noticed a black bug crawling around in a pattern on the floor. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an ant.

“I’m an ant.” It said, “I love paintings. My painting is especially cool. I’d like to see it again, but it’s kinda far away…”

Garry wanted to help, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do. So he continued past the bug paintings, only to find more paintings. There were four in a row, depicting the growing up of a butterfly. The child remembered his mother once telling him about it, but he couldn’t remember what the process was called.

Just past those four paintings was a green door. Inside that door was a small room, with another door on the other side. The only problem was, there was a giant hole going all the way across the middle of the room.

Not knowing how to get across safely, he went back through the door he came in from. When he got to the spot where he first came in the room, he decided to go straight this time. Before he did, he read the sign in front of him.

_‘Beware of edges’_

Beware of edges? What did that mean? Garry didn’t know, and he didn’t want to find out. He cautiously started up the hallway, and got positively startled when a black hand suddenly crashed thought the wall towards him.

He shrieked in surprise, and jerked away from the hand. Unfortunately, he didn’t quite get away fast enough. The black hand had only just snagged the rose Garry was holding.

“Ouch!”

He felt a flash of pain. The blue rose, which previously had five petals, now only had four.

Then, he remembered the writing back when he first found the rose, and now it made a lot more sense. Now he fully understood what it meant when he or his rose was hurt, and he didn’t like it al all. He shuddered to think what would happen if he lost all five petals.

He took a shaky gulp, and forced himself to keep walking. He flinched again when only a few steps later, another hand came at him from the right. Then two came from both sides at once. Just when he thought he was safe, at the end of the corridor a hand came out of the wall directly in front of him. 

He shrieked and jerked away again, but thankfully this time the hand didn’t get either him or his rose.

As he rounded the corner, he noticed the ant painting on the wall, and a green door just beyond that. He tried the door, and to no surprise it was locked. He went to inspect the ant painting instead, and noticed it looked like it could be taken off the wall. After thinking for a moment he decided to remove the painting, it was slightly heavy, but he could still carry it just fine.

Thankfully, the black hands hadn’t retreated back into the walls, which made it easier to dodge them on his way back to where the bug paintings were. He figure, if nothing else, then at least he could do something nice for the ant and show it the painting. After only scanning the ground for a couple of seconds, he spotted the ant and presented the painting.

“Oh. That’s my painting.” The ant said. “It’s just as cool as i remember it.” 

The ant fell silent, and stared at the painting. After a few moment of the ant staring intently, Garry tried to get the ant’s attention, but it only repeated the same words. Deciding he couldn’t waste much time on this, he made his way back to the small room with the pit on the floor. 

He noticed that the ant painting he carried was about the same size as the hole in the ground. He laid the ant painting over the gap, and prayed that it would hold him.

Thankfully, it worked. He briefly wondered where the red came from when he stepped on it, but he decided to ignore that thought (or else he might panic), and successfully crossed to the other side of the gap. 

He went through the other door. There was nothing much of note in this new room. A painting titled ‘Epilogue’ sat on the far left wall (Garry guessed that it was part of the set of bug painting from before), a headless statue stood motionlessly against the far wall facing him. But coming into the room wasn’t a total waste, because in front of the headless statue, sat a green key.

As soon as he picked up the green key, the headless statue took a big step towards him. Garry backed up hurriedly, eyes open wide and mouth open in a silent scream. When the headless statue continued to advance towards him, he closed his mouth and ran.

When he crossed the ant painting, his feet had barely cleared it before the canvas tore in the middle. As soon as he closed the other door, he heard a crash coming from the small room behind him. Had the headless statue fallen? Just to make sure, he slowly opened the door and peeked in, and sure enough, no statue in sight.

Garry knew he only had one other option now. He made his way back through the black hands on the walls, and approached the locked green door. He inserted the green key, and thankfully it worked. Now could he get out of this bizarre place? He didn’t want to stay here at all.

… But of course, it wasn’t that easy. Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say for now, have a nice day :)
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


End file.
